Batman
'''Batman '''is a superhero created by artist Bob Kane and writer Bill Finger. and was published by the DC Comics. Comics Golden Age Bruce Wayne was the son of Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne. At the age of ten, as he and his parents were walking home, they were attacked by a mugger that attempted to mug them and murdered his parents in front of him and ran off. This is what drove Bruce to fight cirme as Batman. Silver Age Many years ago, famed Gotham City physician Dr. Thomas Wayne, and his wife Martha lived with their two sons, Thomas Jr. and the younger Bruce. Television Batman (1966) series Bruce Wayne is Gotham's top philanthropist. He has been helping people publicy through the firm he runs called "The Wayne Foundation", and secretly in the disguise of Batman, since his parents were killed when he was a young boy. He is an international sportsman, and enjoys potholing, fishing and falconry. These skills often come in handly when fighting crime. Bruce has many hobbies, such as collecting antlers, stamps and antique pocket watches. Even as a child he was skilled individual. When he was 11 years old, Wayne was the Junior Marble Champion of Gotham City. The one thing he cannot abide is being called a coward. As Bruce Wayne he lived at Wayne Manor with his youthul ward Dick Grayson (Robin), his butler Alfred Pennyworth (althroughhis surname was never used in the series) and Aunt Harriet Cooper. He is extremely moral with people breaking the law and althrough he was ready and willing to send criminals such as Joker, Penguin and Riddler to prison, he showed a sense of compassion for Catwoman who had a crush on him. But because she wouldn't give up her life of crime and aways wanted Robin out of the way, the relationship was never explored further by Batman. He is a great friend of Police Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara, as both identities but the two men never found out who he really was. He developed a friendship with Batgirl who helped and Robin fight crime, who was really the Commissioner's daughter Barbara. Batman was always willing to put others first before himself and often helped Robin while on their adventures with thinks like Mathematics and Languages. Adventures of Batman "Coming Soon!" Scooby-Doo Meets Batman "Coming Soon!" Super Friends Bruce Wayne devotes himself to fighting crime as Batman after the murder of his parents in Crime Alley that he witnessed as a child. His partner Richard Grayson joins with him as members of the Super Friends in the role of Robin the Boy Wonder. New Adventures of Batman "Coming Soon!" Film Batman (1943) Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson are United States Government Agents, disguised as masked crime-fighters, and are assign to defeat the Japanese scientist Doctor Daka. Batman and Robin (1949) "Coming Soon!" Batman: The Movie "Coming Soon!" Batman (1989) Early Life The Wayne family went to the Monarch Theater to see Footlight Frenzy. "The Bat" "Coming Soon!" Gallery 2363587-batman1.jpg|A Batman action figure Batman.png|Batman Batman-injustice.png|Batman, as he appears in Injustice: Gods Among Us Bruce_Wayne_(Injustice_The_Regime)_002.png|Batman as he appears in Regime universe. BatmantheAnimatedSeries8.jpg|Batman in Batman: The Animated Series Batman_btas.gif|Batman in The New Batman Adventures Batman-justice-league.gif|Batman in Justice League 180px-The_Batman.jpg|Batman in the 2004 series The Batman 225px-Batman_Young_Justice.jpg|Batman in Young Justice 225px-BatmanBTBATB.jpg|Batman in The Brave and the Bold 250px-Beware_the_Batman_-_Batman.jpg|Batman in Beware the Batman 250px-Batman-arkham-asylum-artwork-batman.jpg|Batman in the video game, Arkham Asylum Category:Strong Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Children's Show Heroes Category:The Hero Category:In love Heroes Category:Life Saver Category:Living Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Ultimate Cartoon Fighting Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Crossover Heroes Category:LEGO Video Game Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Justice League Members Category:DC Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Animated Heroes